At present, with continuous development of a liquid crystal display technology, a Three-Dimensional (3D) display technology has attracted more attention; the 3D display technology may make an image tridimensional and vividly, and a basic principle thereof is that different images are respectively received by left and right eyes of a person, and then image information is superimposed and regenerated by a brain, and thus a real 3D effect for the eyes is simulated.
In the 3D display technology, a 3D technology of a naked eye barrier type may be compatible with a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) process, so that there are advantages in mass production and cost. Based on functional requirements on current 3D product and touch application product, an integrated product of the two is also concerned by many module manufacturers. An existing 3D touch display product often adopts a structure combining a 3D display module and an Out Cell Touch (OCT), and includes a touch module, a grating module and a display module which are superimposed together, and the touch module is an out cell touch, and therefore, in the prior art the 3D touch display panel has a large thickness, resulting in a low transmittance.